


Not About The Getting Out

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Background Allison Hargreeves/Luther Hargreeves - Freeform, Bondage, Coming In Pants, First Time Blow Jobs, Handcuffs, Incest, M/M, Podfic Welcome, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19266274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: "So why did you have the rope, if you've got all these handcuffs?""I can get out of almost all of these no problem. I needed to not get out.""Why have them, if you can get out of them?""Because," Klaus said, "sometimes it's all about the being captured, not the getting out."





	Not About The Getting Out

"Klaus," said Luther, looking down into the box of handcuffs on the floor in front of him and frowning, "if you've got all of these, why did you want me to tie you up?"

Klaus, still on the floor and digging through the bottom of his closet, glanced up, then shrugged. "I'm surprised you remember that at all, big guy," he said, tossing out a whole tangle of gauzy scarves into the chaos that was his room at large. "You were pretty fucked up."

"It is all a bit of a blur," Luther admitted, "but... I'm pretty sure I remember you had blue rope. Then me, uh..." He paused, and he was blushing. "Then me choking you." Guilt and shame washed over him, swamping him like a boat in a stormy sea.

"You were distraught," Klaus said, and he leaned over, patting Luther on the leg. "I don't hold it against you."

"So why _did_ you have the rope, if you've got all these handcuffs?" It wasn't just handcuffs - Luther saw leather and canvas restraints mixed in there, as well as zip ties, chains, and a few things that Luther didn't recognize. 

"I can get out of almost all of these no problem," Klaus said, and he slapped it on the side, making the box rattle. "I needed to not get out."

"Why have them, if you can get out of them?" Luther frowned and the mass of metal and leather and who knew what else in front of him, the cardboard looking a little frayed on the edges.

"Because," Klaus said, "sometimes it's all about the being captured, not the getting out." 

"I've never been held captive by anything like that," said Luther. "no handcuffs, no rope, no duct tape, nothing."

"Apart from when Dad was training you to get out of them," Klaus pointed out. "You went through that as much as the rest of us did." Klaus made a face - the same face he always made when their father came up. It used to annoy Luther. These days it just made him kinda sad - for not seeing the truth about their dad, for not being able to share what he'd had with their Dad with Klaus...

"He never had to train me for that." said Luther. "I mean, he put me in them, but I just broke out."

"Didn't Dad ever worry about you getting injected with some kind of power dampening serum or something like that?" Klaus looked disbelieving.

Luther shrugged, embarrassed, although he wasn't sure why. Was it their father's confidence in him? The obvious favoritism? The fact that Klaus had been the un-favorite, apart from Vanya (and Diego, and Ben... okay, maybe their Dad had a lot of un-favorites). 

"Well," said Klaus, "the point of things like handcuffs isn't that always that you... can't get out. It's that someone put you in 'em in the first place." 

"... What?" Luther tried to wrap his head around that. 

"What what?" Klaus sat back, and the light filtering in through the curtains gilded him from forehead to chin, and it lit up the little dust motes that had been stirred up by Klaus's closet rifling. 

Luther still got antsy around dust - moon dust was as corrosive as asbestos, and he had needed to be careful about getting it on himself or anything in the base. (It still had, because nobody is perfect, but at the very least, he'd done his best.) It was still slightly surreal, to be in an environment that wasn't actively hostile... inasmuch as his childhood home, with all of its... lovely memories wasn't actively hostile. 

"What do you mean, that someone put you in them in the first place?" Luther was trying not to blush too hard - Klaus still made fun of him for being inexperienced with... well, everything, but had gotten nicer about ti since the whole White Violin business got... diverted. They all had - it was easier to be nicer to each other than it was to travel back in time every time one of them had a bullying induced nervous break down. 

"Like..." Klaus stretched, his arms over his head, and the sunlight caught his belly, where his crop top rode up. His skin was so pale it was practically glowing. "Like the fact that you trust someone enough to let yourself be helpless for them." 

"But nothing makes me helpless," said Luther, and he was surprised at the regret that was nibbling at the edges of his mind as he said it. Just another human experience that he was missing out on. "Short of serious injury, obviously."

"There are people who do, like, mental bondage," Klaus said. There was a thoughtful look on his face, and it was tinged with something else that Luther didn't recognize or understand. 

"How does that work?" 

"You tell someone "don't move" or "keep your legs up" or whatever," said Klaus. He scratched his stomach, and Luther tried not to stare as he did it.

"And what happens if they don't? If they disobey, I mean." Luther licked his lips. He was beginning to sweat. At least he wasn't wearing the overcoat today, just a shirt. He was trying not to pay attention to the thick hair on his arms, or the out sized muscles. Klaus was ignoring them, and that was the important part, right?

Klaus shrugged. "Depends," he said. "I was never any good at that sort of thing, but it's popular enough that it has to have some merit."

"What, you've never been good at listening to someone and doing what you're told?" Luther's voice was dry. "I never would have guessed that." 

Klaus stuck his tongue out at Luther.

Luther grinned. "I rest my case," he said.

“You’ve seriously never just… like, tried to be in handcuffs to be handcuffed?” Klaus looked faintly intrigued.

“What do you mean, just to be in handcuffs?” Luther hoped he didn’t sound too… clueless. 

“Doesn’t have to be handcuffs,” said Klaus.”I’ve got all sorts of neat goodies in here.” He indicated the cardboard box. “If you wanted to try.” He held both hands out in a placating gesture, and the tattoos on the palms of his hands seemed to scream in their starkness. 

“Why are you offering this?” Luther couldn’t keep the suspicion at bay - they might have all been trying to be better siblings to each other, but at the end of the day, they were all still… well, they weren’t the best at relating to each other. 

“Do you want the altruistic reason, or the actual reason?” Klaus leaned forward, his elbows on his thighs, his chin on his palms. 

“Ideally they’d be the same thing,” Luther countered, but he mirrored Klaus’s pose. Hopefully his muscles didn’t bulge too ridiculously in this position. 

“I’m being realistic here,” said Klaus. “Realistic, honest, all that good stuff.” 

“Well,” said Luther, “I’m listening.”

“From an earnest, altruistic point of view, I think it would be very good for you to cede control. Take some of the pressure off. You obviously need it.” Klaus rubbed his hands together, his expression borderline _gleeful_. It was not exactly the kind of look that Luther wanted to see when his own body and any kinds of restraints were involved. 

“And the actual reason?” Luther tried to sound bored, and not like he was having… well, a lot of feelings. He wasn’t entirely sure what all of them were, but they were poking at him. 

“I’m _bored_ , Luther,” Klaus said, and there was a whiny tone to his voice that was like nails on a chalkboard. “I’m bored, and watching you figure out how to actually _be_ in bondage sounds like a lot more fun than cleaning out my closet.”

“You asked me to help you clean out your closet!” Luther protested.

“I did,” Klaus agreed, and now he was beginning to dig around inside the box. “I asked you to help me clean out my closet, and then something more interesting came along.”

“So you’re going to leave your closet… half cleaned?” Luther indicated Klaus’s room, which was full of piled up clothing and other assorted knicknacks. 

“See, this is what I mean,” said Klaus, and he pulled out a pair of handcuffs with a long chain and thick bracelets. “You need to _relax_ , Luther.” 

“... Are those special made for gorillas or something?” Not that Luther saw himself as a gorilla, but at the same time… well. Who else would have wrists that big? They looked like they’d actually fit his wrists, rather than the other ones.

“Leg irons,” said Klaus. “They’re supposed to go over someone wearing, like, boots. But if I ratchet ‘em all the way out, they _should_ fit…” 

“How do you have all of this stuff, anyway?” Luther tried not to wince when Klaus grabbed his wrist, his fingers sinking into the coarse hair.

“I’ve led an interesting life,” said Klaus, which wasn’t much of an answer, but apparently all that Luther was going to get. “So,” he said, and he held the handcuffs up by one finger, the metal clinking. “You wanna?”

Did Luther want to? Or did he want to… what, go back to his room? Go bother Five in the midst of some equation, or go to Diego’s gym and trade barbs with Number Two? Allison was taking Vanya to therapy, and Ben was off at the library, still glorying in being alive. 

“Sure,” said Luther. “Just… don’t make fun of me.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” said Klaus, and he smiled at Luther with enough sincerity that it almost broke Luther’s heart. 

* * *

“So I’m gonna ask you _really_ nicely not to break these,” said Klaus, as he carefully fastened the bracelet around Luther’s wrist. It clicked, and the metal was cold against his skin. “Because I don’t actually know where that one dude got them, and I stopped talking to him when…” He trailed off, and his face did something complicated. “That’s not important,” he said, and he beckoned for Luther’s other wrist. “The point is, I don’t know where to get another set of these. So please don’t break them.”

“I’ll do my best,” Luther said solemnly, and then he paused. “Could you… could you do it behind my back?” 

Klaus raised an eyebrow. “Any particular reason why?”

“Well,” Luther said, and he cleared his throat. He was embarrassed, and it was probably showing all the way up to his ears, “I, uh… the chain is long enough that, uh, that I… don’t… that is.” Luther cleared his throat.

“Wow,” said Klaus, and the look on his face was downright _amused_. “I forgot how awkward you could get.” He climbed onto the bed, so that he was behind Luther, and his skinny chest pressed into Luther’s back, as he tugged Luther’s big arms behind him. 

“Just because I’m Number One doesn’t mean that I’m… infallible,” Luther said. He was acutely aware of Klaus’s hands on his shoulders, guiding his arms behind his back. “I can make mistakes.” Klaus’s fingers were running down his back now, between his shoulder blades. It was weird to be touched like this - he and Allison were still getting used to being intimate. He was only just beginning to approach it as something that hadn’t been… _foisted_ on him. 

“Luther,” said Klaus.

“Yes?” Luther tried to look over his shoulder, and he shuddered as the second handcuff clicked around his wrist. It was cold, and his arms were pulled behind him awkwardly, forcing his chest forward. 

“I mean this with utmost sincerity, but please shut up. It’s ruining the moment.” 

“Are we having a moment?” Was there, like, a guide for this kind of thing?

"Something like that," said Klaus. "I dunno why, but I associate bondage with brotherly bonding moments." He shrugged, and his hands ran up and down Luther's arms, slipping under the sleeves of Luther's shirt. He tugged gently on the hair there, and Luther shivered.

"They both have the word "bond" in them," Luther said.

Klaus snorted, a puff of warm air against the back of Luther's neck. "So now you're in handcuffs that you can't break," he told Luther.

"I mean," Luther said slowly, "I _could_ break them."

Klaus's hands went to Luther's wrists, over the handcuff bracelets, and he squeezed. "No," he said. "You can't."

"Why not?" Luther was very aware of every point of contact, very aware of the way his body was inhabiting a space, was weighing down the bed. He wasn't used to _feeling_ himself like this - he'd been a separate entity from his own body for such a long time. 

"Because," said Klaus, and he pressed himself closer, his skinny chest up against Luther's back and his long arms draped down over Luther's chest, "I don't want you to." He was speaking directly into Luther's ear now, and Luther broke out in goosebumps, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

"Oh," Luther said, and swallowed. His throat clicked. 

Klaus kissed Luther's temple, and then he got up from behind Luther, standing up in front of Luther and looking down at him. 

Luther looked up at Klaus, and his stomach was knotting up with anxiety. 

"I'm drawing a bit of a blank now," Klaus said, and his hand hovered over Luther's head.

"You were the one who suggested this," Luther said, halfway to indignant.

"I didn't plan this far ahead," said Klaus. "I honestly didn't think you'd say yes." 

"So why'd you offer it?" Luther shifted, and the chain clinked quietly. He was being very careful not to move too hard, not to snap it. 

"Because," said Klaus, "I'm slow enough that if I tried to think everything through before I did it, I'd never get anything done." He sounded so... self deprecating as he said it that Luther frowned.

"No," Luther said.

"No?" Klaus put his hand under Luther's chin, made Luther look him in the face. "What are you saying 'no' to?" 

"You're not... you're not slow," Luther said. "You think differently than we do, but that doesn't make you slow." He wished that Klaus didn't hate himself so much - wished that he'd been able to see Klaus's own intelligence earlier. But what mattered was that he saw it now, right? 

"Why, Luther," Klaus said, "I didn't know you cared!" 

"I'm your brother," Luther said. "Of course I care." He bit his lip, because the things that he was thinking about Klaus weren't particularly... brotherly. They were vague, admittedly - he knew how to be intimate with a woman, from Allison's tutelage, but with a man... not so much. 

"Am I your brother the same way that Allison is your sister?" Klaus's voice was light, but there was something deeper underneath it. 

"Well, yes," said Luther. "That's generally how it works."

Klaus snorted, and his palm was pressed against Luther's cheek now. He was leaning down, and then his forehead was against Luther's, and their mouths were touching.

_I'm kissing Klaus_ , thought Luther. _How about that?_ He'd kissed that girl at the club, and he'd kissed Allison, but he'd never kissed another guy before. Klaus's lips were very dry, and his facial hair was ticklish.

Klaus pulled back, and he was looking at Luther, his eyes wide and dark. "Allison is going to kill me," he said in a conversational tone of voice.

"She's not going to kill you for kissing me," Luther said, in what he hoped was a reassuring tone of voice. "She's... very open to sharing." She'd told him rather... vividly some of the way she was open to sharing. 

"So she's not going to rumor me into putting my hand down the garbage disposal?" Klaus didn't look convinced.

"Not over anything to do with me," said Luther. "Unless it was especially... horrible, I suppose." 

"What kind of horrible are we talking about here?" Now Klaus was wearing an expression that made Luther faintly nervous.

"The kind of horrible that I would stop you from doing," he said firmly.

"How would you be able to stop me? You're - oh." Klaus snorted, and he looked faintly amused. "You know, for all that I've known you my literal whole life, I still sometimes forget that you've got super strength."

"I used to be able to pass for normal, as long as I didn't do anything particularly ridiculous," Luther agreed. Hopefully there wasn't too much bitterness in his voice as he said it. 

"All of us used to be able to pass for normal," Klaus countered, and he leaned back and stood up straight, then held his hands out, palms up. He wriggled his fingers, and the "hello" and "goodbye" seemed especially stark, glowing in the golden, late afternoon light. "So what would you like?"

"To be normal," Luther said, almost immediately.

"Okay, first, I meant right now," said Klaus, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "Even if I were able to wave my hands and... demonkify you, that wouldn't be pertinent to the current conversation." 

"No?" 

"We're talking about right now. What would you like you and I to do, right now?" Klaus crossed his arms over his chest, his bare foot tapping on the hardwood floor. 

"I… don't know," Luther said. "I've never done this sort of thing before."

"It's not that difficult," Klaus assured Luther, and then his hands were on Luther's face, his thumbs tracing across Luther's cheekbones. "I'll talk you through the difficult bits."

"Which difficult bits?" Luther's eyebrows knotted together. He knew how to have sex now - or at least, he knew how to have some kinds of sex with Allison. He knew how sex worked, more or less. It wasn't some kind of deep mystery, the way it had been. 

"I'll walk you through them," Klaus promised, and he bent down, kissing Luther again. His tongue was in Luther's mouth, and when had that happened?

Luther kissed Klaus as best he could, although he wasn't used to this angle, or how Klaus kissed. Klause kissed… well, he did it with the same amount of enthusiasm that he did everything else. His mouth tasted like cigarette and like itself, his goatee almost ticklish against Luther’s own face, catching on Luther’s scruff. His hands were on Luther’s face, and then they were making their way down the broad length of Luther’s shoulders, tugging on the hair. It sent little jolts of pain up and down his back, and it was… interesting. 

Klaus pulled back, pressed his lips against Luther’s, then back again. He was grinning. 

"I just am not sure how -"

Klaus covered Luther's mouth with one hand. "I think you're using too much brain right now." He paused, and he wore a thoughtful expression. "Am I really your brother the way Allison is your sister?" They were nose to nose, breathing each other's breath - it was hot, steamy. Uncomfortable. It was odd to be doing this without the soft ticklishness of Allison's hair, 

Luther nodded. 

“How far does that go?” Klaus stood up, and Luther craned his neck back, unaccustomed to looking up at someone else. 

Luther didn’t say anything - he couldn’t think of anything _to_ say. Instead, he leaned forward, and he nuzzled awkwardly at Klaus’s belly, right above the waistband of Klaus’s pants. His hand rested on top of Luther’s head, and he sighed, his belly expanding against Luther’s face. 

“You’re a good guy, Luther,” Klaus said quietly, and he took a step back. He reached down, unbuttoning his pants, then unzipping them. He pushed his pants down, taking his boxers with them, and his cock sprang forward, slapping against his belly. “You’re a good guy, and you’re too mean to yourself.” Klaus put a hand on the back of Luther’s head, and he held on to the base of his cock with his other one. His cock was… well, Luther had nothing to compare it to, other than his own, and it looked _huge_ from this angle. 

Luther didn’t say anything - he wasn’t used to being complimented by… anyone. Dad had, sure, but these days thinking about that made him sick. He didn’t want to think about Dad right now, he didn’t want to think about anything. He concentrated on the way the handcuffs were pulling on his arms, and the way the light was catching the first little drip of pre-come on the tip of his cock. He leaned further forward, and Klaus rested a hand on top of his head.

“You sure this is a thing you wanna do, big guy?” Klaus’s tone was light, and his hand was very heavy on the top of Luther’s head. His fingers were very warm. “You don’t - _oh_ , fuck.” 

Luther leaned forward, taking the head of Klaus’s cock into his mouth and sucking on it clumsily. It was thin and salty, and it dripped across his tongue. He sucked on it, then lapped at it clumsily. He’d never done this before, true, but Allison had done it for him a few times. He could remember what had felt good, right? He tried to take Klaus deeper into his mouth, nearly choked, and almost overbalanced. He couldn’t break the handcuffs, because Klaus didn’t want him to. He wanted to do a good job at… whatever this was.

He wasn’t Number One right now, he wasn’t the leader. He was just… here. He may have had a fucked up gorilla body, but that didn’t matter. His mouth was good enough, his face was good enough. He opened his mouth a little wider, let Klaus’s cock sink deeper into his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks out, sucking. He was drooling down his chin, soaking into his t-shirt. It was oddly… meditative. He hollowed his cheeks out, he let Klaus guide his head, sucked, moved his tongue. He let his head be guided by Klaus’s hands, up and down. His lips dragged along the length of Klaus’s shaft, and his eyes slid up to Klaus’s face.

“I never would’ve imagined this,” Klaus said, and his voice was rough, his hips rolling forward. They were short, sharp little jabs of his cock, filling Luther’s mouth, then pulling back, until the head rested on Luther’s lower lip, then back down into Luther’s mouth, until Luther was coughing, his nose up against Klaus’s belly, Klaus’s cock all the way down his throat. “Luther, you are a dick sucking _champ_.” He moaned, and his hips hitched forward again, more of it jabbing Luther’s throat. “God, you feel so fucking good. You’re an _excellent_ cocksucker, Luther. A fucking amazing one.” 

_Another thing I can add to the list_ , thought Luther. He curled his fists, and then he relaxed his hands. If he flexed his wrists too hard, he’d break the handcuffs. He couldn’t break the handcuffs. He didn’t want to make Klaus unhappy. He moaned around the cock in his mouth, pressing his thighs together. His cock was flexing in his pants, and he wished he could rub it, wished he could make himself come. But he also… he also _didn’t_ want to come. Wanted to stay like this, helpless. Klaus could just… walk away, leave Luther with swollen lips and a hard cock, and Luther couldn’t do anything about it.

… Well, okay, no, Luther could break these handcuffs if he sneezed, but still. It was the idea, right?

Klaus’s cock dragged along his mouth, over his tongue. He didn’t seem to be doing much of anything, just sucking, slurping and wet. He liked the sensation of the slick, wet, hot skin in his mouth, how it throbbed against his tongue. He moaned, and then he shuddered, because Klaus was getting thicker in his mouth. He liked the sounds that Klaus was making as well - moaning, gasping, grunting. He would let out little sighs now and then, and he’d run his fingers through Luther’s hair, 

“Hey big guy,” said Klaus, and he thumbed Luther’s cheekbone, pressing his cock into the softness of Luther’s cheek, to feel his cock through Luther’s mouth. “I’m gonna come, like, really soon. You’re pretty good at this. So like… where do you want this load going? ‘’Cause it’s gonna be going.” He gave another shallow thrust, a wriggle of his hips. “It can go on the floor, don’t worry. It won’t be the first load this floor has taken.” Klaus grinned. “I just need an answer. Like… soon.” Another little shallow thrust, a little deeper this time.

Luther leaned forward, nearly overbalancing with his arms behind his back, and he took Klaus’s cock down his throat. It was… well, it was more than a little awkward, but Klaus gave a moan like something out of a porno, and began to move faster. He seemed to like it when Luther did the little… tongue thing and sucked, then let go, his chin covered in drool. He liked the way that Klaus would go weak knees, liked glancing up at Klaus’s face to see Klaus’s mouth fall open, his head tilt back. 

Klaus came down Luther’s throat, and then Klaus was coming in his mouth, pulling out. He left the head of his cock in Luther’s mouth, and he came across Luther’s tongue. It was sticky, salty, bitter, gooey as some of it went down his throat, the rest of it dripping down his chin. He pulled out, his come still leaking out of the tip, and he leaned down, kissing Luther on the mouth. He was… he was sucking his own come out of Luther’s mouth, and okay, that was gross, but it was also… there was a satisfying perversity to it. 

“You’re so horny,” Klaus said, and he pressed a kiss to Luther’s lips. His mouth still tasted like come. “God, Luther, do you want me to suck you off? I’ll ride your dick, if you’d like? What do you want, Luther?” He kissed Luther again, and his tongue was collecting his own come, swallowing it down, and his hands were running up and down along Luther’s arms, rattling the handcuffs. “How are these doing? How’s the old arms?” 

“Can we just… can _you_ just… stay like this?” Luther’s voice was surprisingly rough, as he ground his hips forward, his forehead pressed against Klaus’s. Klaus’s breath tasted like come. 

“Like this?” Klaus ground down against Luther’s cock. “You gonna come in your pants?” He leaned forward, tracing his tongue along Luther’s ear. “Don’t break my cuffs, Luther.” 

“Won’t… I’ll… I won’t. I’ll… be good,” Luther stuttered out. “I’ll… be… good…” 

“Oh,” Klaus said, and he kissed Luther, kissed him hard and long. “Oh, you’re such a good boy, Luther, such a good boy. C’mon, Luther…” 

Luther shuddered, pushing his hips up, humping into Klaus. It was rough, abrasive, unpleasant against his cock, but it was… oh, it was perfect. He was moaning awkwardly, leaning back, his arms still forced behind him. He couldn’t break the cuffs, he couldn’t do anything but hump awkwardly into the softness of Klaus’s ass. He moaned, pinned by the handcuffs and Klaus’s weight. He could have thrown Klaus across the room without any effort, but… oh. _Oh_.

Luther came in his pants, the sweet, hot pleasure breaking in his gut, his whole body on edge, his hips stuttering forward. He nearly knocked Klaus off of his lap, but Klaus stayed on, his knees digging into Luther’s sides. He kissed Luther’s face, nuzzling his cheek against Luther’s. His come was hot and sticky, soaking into Luther’s pants, and it was already starting to slide down his balls, puddling in his underwear. 

“Hey, Luther,” Klaus said, when Luther was finally - _finally_ \- coming down, shaking. He couldn’t breathe, he was... he didn’t know what he was feeling, but he was feeling a lot of it. “Hey Luther, guess what.” 

“W-w-what?” Luther’s shoulders were starting to hurt. 

Klaus reached around, and he rattled the chain. “You didn’t break the cuffs,” he said, and he kissed Luther sloppily on the cheek.

Luther flushed - had he ever been prouder?

… Probably, but now wasn’t the time to dwell on it.


End file.
